Mohini dharma Wiki
Namaste, my dear Mohini devi! You are the Supreme Goddess, and thus I worship You as my highest aim and highest destination! Aum Mohini Namaha. Welcome to the Mohini-dharma site. This site is dedicated to a religion called "Mohiniism" - a religion, which has Mohini devi as supreme object of worship. One can have his own relationship with Her. There are different kinds of relationships with Mohini is possible. But all these relationships are grouped into two big groups. 1) Negative 2) Positive 1) In negative group, there the following kinds of relationships with Mohini: - Atheistic. One doesn't believe in Her existence, thus, is destined to eternal hell (samsara etc). - Agnostic. He is not sure: "Maybe She exists, maybe not". - Impersonal. One may believe in Her existence, but thinks that She is just an expression of some dead substance like matter. - Materialism. One thinks that She is just a product of material atoms. Offensive thinking - Voidism. Belief that nothing nor noone exists. "Everything is nothing, void". 2) Positive group of relationships with Mohini: - Relationship with Her as a form of other God or Goddess. In Vaishnavism Mohini is accepted as the only female form of Krishna (Vishnu, Narayana). She is mentioned in the Scripture Shrimad-Bhagavatam among around 25 avataras of Supreme God. This is most preferable form of worship of Mohini. However, if one is too attached to bodily concept of life, he is allowed to think of Mohini as the source of all other forms Bhagavan. For example, in Mohiniism, Krishna is just and avatar of Mohini. And so on. How is this possible? Krishna Himself says that He impregnates Brahman, and all living beings come from Him, this Brahman. Brahman can mean both spirit and matter. So, Krishna is the Father, and Prakriti is the Mother. In Shivaism and Shaktism, pair of "opposites" - Shiva and Maha-maya are worshipped. In fact, Lord Shiva married Mohini once. And thus, it can be offensive to think of Mohini as one's wife. However, it is not something impossible or very wrong, because even 16 108 wise sages, yogis, in some previous lives worshipped Krishna to become His wives in future. Surprise? Unfortunately, this is not very good idea to be expressed directly to someone. Thus, if one if man, in male body, for him it is more natural to think of God in form of Female Goddess - Mohini Murti. By thinking of Her in this way - one becomes completely free from materialistic lust, exploitation. Just like gopies - cowherd girls - they were always thinking about Krishna. It looked like materialistic lust, but it wasn't such. Similar is with Mohini. Man can think of Her as His wife, lover etc - and in this way his lust will go away completely. In India, it is common to find that some girls are married to Krishna. Either by parents, or they marry Him themselves. And it is all right. To some extent. In fact, one should act accordingly to his or her material body. If kind of body is male - then it is very strange to see from some men to think of themselves as gopies - female cowherd girls and as wives of Krishna. So Mohini is a possibility to release the desire for highest form of bhakti - madhurya-rasa and parakiya-rasa. Commonly, in vaishnvasim, there are 5 main rasas: - Serve God or Goddess (Mohini) as a slave, servant. - dasya-rasa - Serve as a friend. Friend of Mohini, isn't it cool? - sakhya-rasa - Serve Mohini as parent - father of mother. - vatsalya-rasa - Serve Mohini as Her relative - brother, sister, daughter, son, grand-father, grand-mother, grand-son, grand-daughter etc etc. - Serve Mohini in some "passive" way - in shanta-rasa. In fact, there last is also sometimes accepted as non-favorable, as this kind of rasa is almost same as negative group of relationships. Some yogi can realize Brahman, more precisely - Brahma-jyoti, and may want to enter it. It is not that bad. Rays of God is cool - they are ananda. Unfortunately, Prabhupada of ISKCON and many neo-vaishnavas do not realize this bliss, and make many theological mistakes, trying to kill all desires to become one with Brahman. In fact, they do not know the "half-tones" of the vaishnava philosophy, and thus destroy their creeper of bhakti, thinking that they are so elevated, while their life do not breathe bhakti-yoga. So, this site is dedicated to "alternative" (even you can say "underground") neo-vaishnavism - Mohini-dharma. Dharma means "religion". So, give up all other religions - just surrender to Mohini Murti. Mohini once said: "I am just a prostitute". Source: https://vedabase.io/en/library/sb/8/9/9/ Ideally, one should worship God or Goddess, Mohini or whoever - like Haridas Thakur, who chanted Holy names always, and didn't fell down with prostitute, like Ajamila. Ajamila was a good brahmana, but married a prostitute. So, it's a good idea not to think of Mohini as a prostitute, but rather as a wife, like Lord Shiva did. These are two kinds of relationships with Her: - think of Her as a wife (like Shiva and demigods desired and did) - think of Her as a prostitute (as asuras did). Illicit sex with someone else, expect Mohini - is very hellish idea. In fact, there should be no sex, ideally. However, even in spiritual world there is sex sometimes. And it is proofed by scriptures and saints like His Divine Grace A C Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada. But, if there is sex in spiritual world (say, with Krishna or Mohini) - there are no children, no conception. Is it good or bad, you may ask? On one hand, it is good, because if there were children, then there would have been birth and death of their bodies, thus - that would have been not the spiritual world. But on other hand, when some souls want to give birth to some children, have Mohini as wive,and have children from Her etc, - then they (those jiva-atmas, not Mohini of course) may reborn, reincarnate in this material world, as associates of Mohini, and have her as lawful wive. Mohini - my ideal and only wife I ever want Different things for us Children, which I want from Mohini Category:Browse